<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green Eyed by romanfunkboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356666">Green Eyed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanfunkboy/pseuds/romanfunkboy'>romanfunkboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Downton Abbey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Poor Richard, Possessive Behavior, Some Humor, Thomas is very handsome and gay eye candy but he doesnt know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanfunkboy/pseuds/romanfunkboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas becomes the new darling of an underground gay bar, much to Richard's chagrin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green Eyed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard chewed on the inside of his cheek and fingered his glass of whiskey at the bar. He was beginning to regret this entire plan because it succeeded. It succeeded too well. He loved Thomas very much. Very very much. His darling was looking a bit down as of late on their day offs together and was startling self-deprecating whenever Richard tried to get him to confide in him.</p><p>“I don’t understand what you see in me, Dick. I really don’t.”</p><p>“Do you truly don’t see how handsome, and witty, and smart you are? How loyal?” Richard teased but also with a hint of sincerity.</p><p>His heart broke slightly when Thomas looked away, his eyes downcast. “You really don’t believe me?” Richard shook his head, slightly upset.</p><p>“Ah, I’ve done and made you mad now,” Thomas mumbled, “I always ruin the mood.”</p><p>“No you haven’t Thomas. I’m just upset that the world made you believe that you aren’t deserving of love.”</p><p>Thomas smiled but Richard could see how it didn’t reach his eyes, how deep-down Thomas still didn’t believe him.</p><p>So Richard decided to bring Thomas to an…establishment of sort. It was racier and rowdier than their usual clubs. Rather it was a place for men to seek out other men for…certain arrangements for the night. Richard knew these places exist and a long time ago visited them once or twice. Not now that he has his love  Thomas in his life. No he brought Thomas here to let him see that he is very much attractive, good looking and definitely would catch a man’s eye.</p><p>Unfortunately for Richard, Thomas caught everyone’s eye.</p><p>Thomas was clearly tipsy from one too many drinks from many admirers in the room, the bartender coming around to the pair of them with one glass after another to a point it was slightly ridiculous. Richard eyed the myriad of alcohol before them. “You don’t have to drink all of them.”</p><p>“No but I won’t refuse free drinks either, these cost a fortune!” Thomas had giggled, his face flushed with delight.</p><p>Now his lover was being spun around in the middle of the dance floor, some good-looking chap with a sharp roman profile grinning at Thomas’s clumsy attempts to keep up. Thomas was laughing as he patted the man on the arm and broke away from him, turning to return to Richard at the bar. But before he could make it far, a blond sailor had stepped in front of him asking for a dance too. The corners of Thomas’s eyes crinkled with mirth as he accepted the man’s hand and off they went across the dance floor.</p><p>Richard bit his lip as he bitterly as he sipped his whiskey. As much as he loved to see Thomas happy, it was starting to gnaw away at his heart. He assumed he was above petty schoolboy jealousy, but apparently not.</p><p>Now Thomas was being carried around the waist by some strongman looking bloke, his high-pitched giggles carried across the room to the cheers of many men on the floor. Swept up by the excitement of this beautiful fresh face on the scene, the men started to try to lift Thomas up by the legs as he squealed with glee.</p><p>But Richard felt the laughter and cheers drift away when he saw a man lean in close to Thomas’s red face, his lips straying dangerously close to his lips. He leapt up to his feet and shouted, “Thomas!”</p><p>Thomas snapped his head towards Richard and the sneaky bastard had the audacity to look annoyed by his attempt to kiss Thomas thwarted. Thomas smiled at Richard, his ice blue eyes glittering under the lights and the ugly tendrils of envy slithered away in Richard’s mind. All he felt was love and affection for his Thomas, even if he seemed blind to his own beauty.</p><p>“Sorry boys! My Romeo calls,” he winked at the men and stumbled his way towards Richard.</p><p>Richard swore he saw one or two of the young boys swoon at Thomas’s wink, much to his irritation. As Thomas approached him, he grabbed Thomas around the waist, kissing him deep and hard, their teeth clashing with each other from the force of it.</p><p>When they finally pulled away, Thomas was breathing hard, his eyes blinking owlishly at Richard as his cheeks burned crimson. “Wow,” he said breathily, his pupils dilated until his eyes were nearly dark blue.</p><p>“Let’s go,” Richard whispers, aware of the audience around them.</p><p>“Your place?” Thomas grinned.</p><p>“Mine.”</p><p>Thomas nodded and smiled as he made his way out the door, grabbing his coat. Richard followed suit, but not before throwing a smug smirk over his shoulder at the scorned admirers and shut the door behind him.</p><p>Yes, mine indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would attempt to write some possessive sex later but for some reason I cannot see Richard doing that hahah.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>